


Waiting for You

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, One swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Rob and Reader have an agreement. They are each other’s fake boyfriend/girlfriend when they need help ditching people who are getting too close. Rob seems to be abusing the privilege though, and Reader just might want something more.





	Waiting for You

You didn’t want to interrupt, but it wasn’t your fault that Rob and the pretty girl who was currently vying for his attention happened to be standing right at the bar, making it difficult for you to find an opening to order more drinks.

Technically, you could have pushed your way in between anyone who was at the bar, but you subconsciously went right for Rob. Maybe it was jealousy over the way the girl kept touching him and laughing at everything he had to say, or maybe it was that you were trying to convince yourself that Rob looked as if he didn’t want even to be talking to her. Either way, you chose to interrupt them, if only for a moment.

“Excuse me,” you said as you brushed up against his back as you squeezed in between him and the person standing behind him.

“Y/N!” He nearly shouted, face lighting up when he saw that it was you. “You’re here finally.”

“Yeah, autographs ran late,” you explained, “but I made it.”

“I am so happy to see you,” he exclaimed.

Before you could even ask what his deal was, he was pulling you in for a tight hug, making sure to rub your back affectionately.

Confused, you meant to pull back and ask him what he was doing; but he instead pressed his lips against your ear to speak.

“Just go with it, please,” he begged. He gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away, his hand still resting on the small of your back as he gave you a pleading smile.

You instantly understood what he was doing. It wasn’t just your jealousy that made you think that he was not interested in this woman. He was genuinely not interested; and instead of stating it outright, he was pulling the fake girlfriend card.

It was something that he did often with you. It was an unspoken agreement that two of you had; play along to help each other out of these types of situations without hurting anyone’s feelings. However, he was the one who used it all the time; you had asked him to be your fake boyfriend once.

Rob’s problem was that he was just too nice. You never had a problem with telling a guy to back off if need be, and the only time you had ever used Rob was for one particular man who just wouldn’t take a hint.

You frowned at Rob a bit when you realized that this was another one of those moments when you’d have to intervene with some poor girl who just thought he was cute. You hated doing it lately, mostly because he had you do it all the time.

Also, it sucked when you thought for sure at one time that Rob actually liked you. You had waited for months for him to say something, especially after your friends insisted that he was into you. He never did though, so you assumed that he wasn’t all that interested.

You immediately went into fake girlfriend mode for him, turning to face the woman who had been hitting on him.

“Hi, I’m Y/N,” you stated.

“Oh- hi,” she muttered, face turning red out of embarrassment as she looked at Rob accusingly. “I’m sorry, he didn’t mention that he had a girlfriend.”

“He never does,” you chuckled in return.

You didn’t mean to say it out loud, and you definitely noticed the look of surprise on the woman’s face when you did say it. Instead of choosing to brush it off as a joke, you had an idea.

“It’s a problem really,” you continued.

“A problem?” The woman asked.

“The cheating,” you said simply. “I swear, it’s almost as if we’re not even in a serious, committed relationship.”

Before you could say anything else, the woman was darting away from the two of you, not before she made sure to stop and shoot Rob a look of disgust.

You hummed happily as you watched her leave, turning back to face the bar where you had a drink waiting for you.

“Why did you have to do that?” Rob said, giving you a displeased look.

“You’re welcome,” you mumbled as you took a drink of your beer.

“That was humiliating.”

“Relax. I just thought I’d try a different approach,” you replied. “It worked really well. Did you see how fast she was out of here?”

“Yeah, but you made me sound like a complete asshole.”

“Does it matter? You got what you wanted, you should be thanking me.”

You pushed yourself away from the bar, ready to leave and avoid having to do all of that again.

“Seriously?” He asked as he gently grabbed your hand to stop you from walking away. “Why didn’t you just stick to the usual? You didn’t have to do that.”

“Maybe because I’m tired of the usual,” you replied. “It’s always me. Whenever you’re in a position where you’re not interested and you don’t want to be rude, you drag me into it.”

“You’ve never complained about it before.”

“Yeah, well, I’m complaining now.”

“I’ve been your fake boyfriend before, Y/N. I thought we had an agreement.”

“Once,” you reminded him. “I asked you to do that for me one time, only because the dude was creepy and wouldn’t back off no matter how much I turned him down. You abuse the privilege. You don’t even try to tell women that you’re not interested, you wait for me to do it so I’m the one who looks like an asshole.”

“Why are you so upset by this?”

“Because!” You shouted in response. “I should be your real girlfriend! Not your sometimes fake girlfriend who you only use to get other girls to stop talking to you!”

“Really?” He asked, a smirk forming on his lips. “You want to be my real girlfriend?”

It took you a moment to realize what you had said out loud. You considered acting as if you hadn’t meant it, but you were so tired of getting stuck in this role for a man that you actually liked, you decided that maybe it was best just to be honest about it.

“Come on,” you answered. “I wouldn’t have gone along with the whole ‘fake girlfriend’ thing every time if I didn’t kinda like you.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say something,” he smiled.

“Don’t act like you knew.”

“I knew all along that you were into me,” he insisted. “And just for the record, I’m really into you as well.”

“Well, how come you never said anything then?”

He shrugged nonchalantly before moving in just a bit closer to you.

“Sometimes it’s more fun to be chased,” he replied wish a grin. “Well, as long as I’m being pursued by the right girl.”


End file.
